Widowmaker/Quotes
Gameplay Hero Selected * "One shot, one kill." Mid-Game Swap * "Widowmaker here." Pre-fight * "I’m ready to kill." * "I’m ready." Respawning * "C'est la vie." * "Now you have my attention." Sniper Located * "Sniper. Leave this to me." On Fire * "I'm on fire!" * "I almost feel something." Abilities Widow's kiss when scoped * "I see you, do you see me?" * "There you are." * "I see you." Venom Mine * "My gift to you." * "Ça pique, n'est ce pas?" * "La veuve tisse sa toile." '' Infra-Sight * "''No one can hide from my sight." (Self/Ally) * "No one can hide from the hunters." (When equipping the Huntress skin) * "Personne n'échappe à mon regard!" (Hostile) Communications Wheel Unlockable voice lines Hello * "Hello there." * "Bonjour." Thanks * "Merci." * "Just what I needed." Eliminations General * "A beautiful death." * "A legend falls." * "Aw, did that sting?" * *chuckles* "I think we should see other people." Melee Kill * "Pathetic." * "Shameful." Killing Pharah * "Like mother, like daughter" Pre-game conversations With D.Va Widowmaker: This is no place for children. D.Va: Who are you calling a child? With Tracer Tracer: What'cha looking at? Widowmaker: An annoyance. Unorganized Quotes "Amateur." "Are you sure you’ll be able to collect?" "Attack with me." "Attack the objective." "Back for more?" "Be alert. They’re back." "Be right there." "Come out." "Caught in my web." "Death becomes you." "Defend the objective." "Did that hurt?" "Did that sting?" "Down to earth." "Draw them into my web." "Eliminate the target." "Enemy in my sights." "Enemy teleporter located." "Enemy turret ahead." "Enemy turret destroyed." "Everyone dies." "Exquisite." "Fall back." "Find the teleporter." "Fool." "Form up." "Hmmm. Un vrai chef-d'œuvre. Magnifique!" "Le baiser de la veuve, dans ma ligne de mire." "Impeccable." "Encore." "Sublime." "Ah, te voilà." "C'est comme ça." "Ah, super." "Une balle, un mort." "Parfait." "À la vie, à la mort" (2 different versions of) "C'est si beau!" "Merde!" "Allez, montre toi." "Ah, j'te vois!" "Je vais faire un carton." "Même pas mal." "Charmant." "Rendez-vous avec la mort." "Et, voilà!" "Merveilleux." "C'est la vie." "Get on the objective." "Get that thing moving." "Go to sleep." "Going on the attack." "Grounded." "Group up." "Help me hold them back." "Here I am." "I am not leaving without that gauntlet." "I am taking the objective." "I don’t get mad, I get even." "I like to keep my skills sharp." "I need armor." "I need healing." "I needed that." "I prefer to work alone." "I will draw them into my web." "I’m going in." "I’m moving the payload." "I’m on defense." "I’m right behind you." "Impressive." "In your dreams." "Incoming." "Infra-sight is ready." "It’s not you, it’s me." "I’ve got you in my sights." "Keep pushing forward." "Leave them to me." "Let them eat cake." "Let’s have a look." "Let’s keep things professional." "Let’s keep this moving." "Let’s see where they’re hiding." "Let’s take the point." "Let’s try that again." "Like ducks in a row." "Make yourselves useful, move the payload." "Move the payload." "Much better." "Music to my ears." "My canvas for my masterpiece." "My ultimate’s ready." "Next." "Nice shot." "Not a chance." "Not so lofty now." "Not this way." "Now I feel alive." "Now where were we?" "Oh la la." "On my way." "Patience is my weapon." "Priority target located." "Push forward." "Revenge is sweet." "Set up here." "Smooth as silk." "Sniper, leave this to me." "Something for me?" "Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly." "Stop the payload." "Stop them." "Such artistry." "Take cover." "Take them out." "That was close." "That’s better." "The enemy has a teleporter." "The hunter lies in wait." "The subjective is mine." "The widow’s kiss." "Their time is running out." "There you are." "They’re gathering here." "This is a good spot." "This is no place for children." "Time to reload and start again." "Too easy." "Turret ahead." "Turret destroyed." "Understood." "Victory is so close I can feel it." "Watch your step." "We have to stop them." "We need a healer." "We need a tank." "We need to defend the objective." "We’re almost out of time." "We’re out of time, attack!" "We’re running out of time." "What do we have here?" "What goes up." "Whatever you say." "What’s an aim bot?" "You have my attention." "You must like having me around." "You must like me" "You must really like me." "You shouldn’t have." "Ah... Gérard" Category:Quotes